


A Winter's Ball

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [25]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: A ball is forthcoming.Written for Fandot Creativity Night. Prompts were answers and/or masked ball.





	A Winter's Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

_Brinnngggg Brinnnggggg_  

"Ah, out of time, everyone. Now, as you back up and go on to your next class, please don't forget about the Winter Ball, which is happening in a few days. Being it is a masked ball, it is required for you to wear your dress robes. You can ask whomever you want to the ball, but, please, don't use magic to do so." Professor Douglas glanced over to Karl in the back who was slunking in his seat. "We'll know if you had to use magic to  _force_ someone to come with you."

"Who are you going to ask to the ball, Martin?" Dean asked Martin, as they were leaving the Charms classroom, before heading back to the Hufflepuff common room. 

"Oh, I doubt anyone will be asking me, Dean. I mean, look at me: I'm short, ginger, and covered head to toe in freckles. 

"Oh, Martin. Don't be so hard on yourself, chap; you'll find someone."

Once back in the common room, Martin put his bag down and pulled out a book about the physics of flying. He was in love with flying and managed to score an tryout for the position of Seeker that was happening next week. There normally weren't tryouts this late in the season, but there was an emergency, and Martin wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity. He loved attending games and noting the positions that the players took when scoring and blocking occurred. 

"Hiya, Martin. Mind if I join you?" Asked a chipper voice from behind Martin.

Martin turned around and broke into a grin, "Sure, Arthur. Have a seat." 

"Thanks, Martin. What are you reading about?"

"Flying. I have a tryout for the Quidditch team next week."

"Oh, brilliant!" He attempted and adorably failed at puffing out his chest "Did you know that I'm captain of our house team?"

Martin attempted not to blush. "N-no, I, uh...didn't know that, Arthur." It was no secret that Arthur was a master at Quidditch. As captain, he lead the team to more victories than any Hufflepuff house team before him. They were neck and neck with Ravenclaw, who was in first place this year. "I think you would be a great addition to the team, Martin."

Martin couldn't hide his blush anymore. "Arthur?"

"Yes, Martin?"

"Wouldyouliketogotothemaskedballwithme?"

Arthur giggled. "Didn't quite catch that, Martin."

"Would. You. Like. To. Go. The. Masked. Ball. With. Me. The winter ball happening in a few days?"

Arthur grinned widely. "Of course. Then we can get to know each other, because I know that you'll be on the team, Martin, and then we'll be  _even_ closer." 

It certainly wasn't the answer that Martin was expecting, but Martin had a good feeling about this ball. 

 


End file.
